marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-616)
(leader), ; formerly , , , , Acts of Vengeance Prime Movers, partner of Namor, employer of the Terrible Trio, (leader), , ally of Layla Mller; Magneto's Super-Villain Group | Relatives = Werner von Doom (father, deceased); Cynthia von Doom (mother, deceased); Boris (unofficially adoptive father/guardian); Krisdtoff Vernard (ward, adopted son); Caroline le Fay (daughter) Dr Bob Doom (distant cousin); Valeria von Doom (alleged alternative daughter); Kang the Conqueror, his counterparts, and offspring (alleged descendants); Wanda Maximoff (previous fiancee); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Doom, Doomstadt, Latveria; The Council | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Height2 = (6'7" armored) | Weight = 225 lbs | Weight2 = (415 lbs armored) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars which hides behind a metal mask | CharRef = | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Monarch of Latveria, scientist, would-be conqueror | Education = College studies in the sciences (expelled before degree completion); self-educated to graduate level and beyond in most sciences; self-taught knowledge of the mystic arts of magic | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = A gypsy camp outside of Haasenstadt, Latveria | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #5 | Death = | HistoryText = See Also:' 'Expanded History of Dr. Doom' Early Years Victor von Doom was born in a gypsy camp outside Haasenstadt, Latveria . His mother, Cynthia, was killed in a bargain with Mephisto gone wrong. Despite his father's attempts to care for her, a noblewoman died and Werner von Doom fled with a young Victor on a cold winter's night. Victor survived the cold, and his father did not . Doom sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to avenge the deaths of his parents , which he blamed on Mephisto. In his youth, Victor fell in love with a woman named Valeria, but she resisted his advances . In retaliation, Victor had her sacrificed as part of a bargain with the Hazareth Three, giving him more mystical power . The State University in Hegeman, New York offered Victor a scholarship . While attending classes there, he first met Reed Richards and Ben Grimm . Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother's soul from Mephisto's clutches . Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him . The machine exploded, scarring Doom's face . He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. From then on, he blamed Reed Richards for the destruction of his face as well as his expulsion . Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world . Eventually he came upon a small Tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor . He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king . He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination . These schemes led Doom into conflict with the Fantastic Four on many occasions, as well as many other superheroes . The Fantastic Four Doom first confronted the Fantastic Four by holding Sue Storm hostage . Doom forced the other members of the team to travel back in time using his time platform to retrieve the mystical Merlin Stones . Later, he duped Namor into teaming up with him to destroy the team . During the team-up, he was shrunk to sub-atomic size, and ended up in the world of Sub-Atomica, where he quickly took control using his scientific knowledge and began plaguing the Fantastic Four with shrink rays . He was again defeated by the Fantastic Four with the aid of Ant-Man . His next attempt at defeating the Fantastic Four involved using the Terrible Trio, a group of thugs who had been given powers by Doom. This venture ended with him being transported into outer space by a solar wave . He was later found floating in space by Rama-Tut, who revealed to Doom that he was one of his ancestors. Believing that they might in fact be the same person, they decided that Rama-Tut would return to the future after sending Doom back to Earth. Back on Earth, Doom again clashed with the Fantastic Four. This time, they defeated him by hypnotizing him into believing he had destroyed the group . The hypnotic spell was eventually broken by a Latverian stage magician who had come to Doom's castle to entertain him. Doom, realizing he had been tricked, was furious and traveled to America to take his revenge on the Fantastic Four, who incidentally had lost their powers . Despite having no powers, Doom was again defeated, this time with the aid of Daredevil . His next attack came when he manipulated an army of the world's super-villains to attack the wedding of Reed Richards and Sue Storm When Doom battled and defeated the Silver Surfer, he stole the Surfer's powers and surfboard, becoming one of the most powerful beings on Earth . With these new-found powers, he was able to finally defeat the Fantastic Four. However, he was also tricked into flying into the barrier Galactus set up around the Earth, and the Surfer's powers and surfboard returned to their rightful owner . Battleworld Another coup came on Battleworld during the first of the so-called Secret Wars. Doom became the leader of the villains, and after their defeat, Doom escaped his holding cell and constructed a device out of the body of Klaw to drain the power of Galactus. Using his stolen power he was able to attack his true target, The Beyonder, the cosmic being who arranged the Secret Wars. Doom lost the battle, but as the Beyonder came closer to dissect and study Doom, he managed to activate a device in his chest plate which hovered barely within his reach. Doom drained the Beyonder and became even more powerful. Too powerful, in fact--Doom was unable to rest, lest he destroy the universe with a dream. The Beyonder had however survived. He took possession of Klaw's body and used Klaw's guile to trick Doom into losing control of his stolen power, reclaiming it and defeating him. Freeing his Mother Doom eventually freed his mother's soul with the assistance of Doctor Strange. Strange had won the Aged Genghis' contest and was obligated to answer the request of the runner-up. The scheme to free his mother required Doom to incur her undying hatred, a price he was willing to pay . Counter-Earth When Franklin Richards was kidnapped by Onslaught, Doom (who saw this as an opportunity to steal the being's powers) joined the Fantastic Four, Avengers and the X-Men to battle Onslaught in Central Park. An enraged Hulk was able to crack open Onslaught's shell. However, Onslaught remained as pure psionic energy, separated Hulk and Banner, planning to spread across the planet. Thor plunged into Onslaught, trying to contain him. The Fantastic Four, the majority of Avengers, the Hulk-less Banner, and even Doom (who was grabbed by Iron Man)followed. Thanks to this sacrifice, the X-Men finally managed to destroyed Onslaught . Doom, the Fantastic Four, and the Avengers and Banner were believed dead, but were instead saved by Franklin, who created a pocket dimension called Counter-Earth to keep them safe. After several months away, the missing heroes returned from Counter-Earth, excluding Doom who remained behind. He took over the world and moved it from the pocket universe to his original universe with magic and technology, putting it in the same orbit as Earth, only on the opposite side, creating a Counter Earth. Eventually he was overthrown and returned to his rightful planet . Valeria After assisting Susan Storm while she was giving birth, Doom asked to name her daughter Valeria. He uncharacteristically even left a teddy bear for the child. However, this act of kindness was actually a plot to eventually use the young girl as a mystic conduit. Doom was defeated by the Fantastic Four and Doctor Strange after being tricked into angering the Hazareth Three with a boast. He was soon removed from their realm and banished to a 'Moebius dimension' by Richards. When Mjolnir, the hammer of Thor, fell to Earth, it passed through time and space, momentarily breaching the gateway to Hell and providing Doom with an escape route. Upon his return to Earth, Doom regained control of Latveria, used its military to locate Mjolnir, and attempted to seize its power for himself. He was not worthy . Civil War During the superhero Civil War, Reed Richards and several other heroes defeated a Doombot in New York City. Doom himself may or may not have been responsible. In another ploy to gain leverage during this time of disunity, Doom proposed an alliance between Latveria and the Black Panther's country of Wakanda. Black Panther and his new wife, Storm, however, saw through Doom's intrigue. So Doom sought to align his country with another. Following the destruction of the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, Doctor Doom made Latveria into a refugee camp for the Atlanteans and struck an alliance with Loki in his plot to manipulate Thor to unwittingly release his Asgardian enemies . Iron Man led S.H.I.E.L.D. forces and the Mighty Avengers to Latveria when it was discovered that one of Doctor Doom's satellites carried the 'Venom Virus' released in New York City . Using time travel, Doctor Doom had been involved in a romantic relationship with Morgan le Fay at the time in exchange for her tutelage in the mystic arts. This arrangement was interrupted when the Mighty Avengers arrested Doctor Doom and incarcerated him for crimes against humanity . During the battle, Doctor Doom, Iron Man, and the Sentry, stumbled through an open time travel portal, trapping Doctor Doom and his opponents in the past. Doctor Doom and Iron Man managed to return all three to the present . Doctor Doom was released from the prison by the Fantastic Force, a group from the distant future returned to the present. The Fantastic Force kidnapped Doom and the Human Torch to use them as a power source for a time travel device that was made from the dead body of Galactus. The whole plan of the Fantastic Force was led by the future Sue Storm. In the end, Reed Richards and Sue Storm not only found a home for the future refugees, but also freed Doctor Doom and the Human Torch. In what should have been a happy ending, Doctor Doom killed the future Sue Storm, to "restore his honor." The Cabal In the aftermath of the Skrull Invasion, Doctor Doom became a member of the Dark Cabal alongside Norman Osborn, Emma Frost, Namor, Loki, and The Hood. Due to Doom's status, Dracula approached him to secure a non-aggression pact - between both Doom and the Cabal - before attacking Britain. Doom, who loathed Dracula, refused to acknowledge his regal standing . Morgan le Fay traveled to present day Latveria to combat Doctor Doom for failing to come through on his end of their bargain. The Dark Avengers went to Doctor Doom's aid after Morgan le Fay defeated him in mystical combat. Norman Osborn rescued Doom from mystical paralysis, and they linked their armors to access Doom's time cube in order to go back in time and face Morgan le Fay. Doom either could not or would not destroy le Fay, despite having the power to do so, because her future was intertwined with his. Instead, Doom sent her back in time, forcing her to battle her way back to her present, and thereby distracting her from fighting Doom and the Dark Avengers. Doom showed contempt for Osborn and his "ignorance" to the time stream and went back to the present and undid all that le Fay had done to the Dark Avengers. Then Doom magically restored Latveria and rebuilt his castle with use of the time cube . Marquis of Death After his initial capture and release for crimes against humanity, Doom revealed that he had been taught everything by a master who would soon be returning. His master, he said, was far more powerful and evil than even himself. When his master, the Marquis of Death, arrived, he was displeased with what Doom had been doing in the two decades since they parted. He expected Doom to be the vicious ruler of the Earth, no the ruler of a small country constantly defeated by heroes such as the Fantastic Four. After playing with his mind, he beat Doom and banished him to the Pliocene Age to die. With his new apprentice, the Marquis of Death began to torment the Fantastic Four as punishment. The Marquis was defeated by the Fantastic Four. When Richards chose not to finish off his defeated foe, the Marquis' Apprentice, revealed to be Doom, did it for him. Dr. Doom waited for years in the past using all his knowledge and sorcery. He then became the Marquis' Apprentice and waited for the Marquis to be weakened enough for him to gain his revenge. This came when he faced Mr. Fantastic. Doom declared that all rivalries between him and Richards had long been settled to his satisfaction . Asgardians in Latveria When the Asgardians moved from Asgard, which was floating above Broxton, Oklahoma, to Latveria on Loki's suggestion, Doom secretly began capturing Asgardians. Secretly, he experimented on them to discover what gave them their immortality. He even mutilated some Asgardians by converting them into cyborgs, serving his twisted ambitions. He set these cyborgs loose upon Balder and company. However, Thor came to avenge his people and engaged Doom in combat. After realizing that he could lose, Doom fled and entered the weapon he had been working on: a new version of the Destroyer Armor. He reengaged Thor and began to beat him down, with Thor unable to hurt him. Realizing that Doom's armor was powered by a battery, Thor held off Doom until the suit's power finally ran low, forcing Doom to retreat . Doom had one last meeting with Norman and his Cabal, but still refused to side with Norman. To show off his power, Norman unleashed his 'secret weapon' on Doom and defeated him. But Doom was obviously prepared for this sort of attack, sending a Doombot in his place. The Doombot unleashed advanced technology to attack the Cabal and Norman's Dark Avengers. Doom had made it clear that no one could control him . The Doom War When Doom learned of a xenophobic group of Wakandans known as the Desturi, he began his plans for gaining access to the vast amounts of Vibranium located in Wakanda. Vibranium has the ability to be magically charged and has infinite power potential, something Doom had figured how to use to make himself virtually unstoppable. Doom developed nanite cameras which were dispersed into all Wakandans making them unknowing spies for Doom. With all the security information of Wakanda available to him, he was able to gain access to the vault that contained the country's Vibranium. In a last ditch effort to stop him, T'Challa rendered all Wakandan vibranium inert and useless . Long ago, Doom betrayed the Leader and his super villain group the Intelligencia. The group later reformed and planned to 'lobotomize' their competition and capture eight of Earth's greatest minds, including Doom. Doom was captured by the Intelligencia using the Hulk robot . Children's Crusade When the Young Avengers helped Magneto to find his daughter Wanda, they found her with no memory of her past and married to Doctor Doom. He was revealed to have played a part in increasing the power levels of the Scarlet Witch, leading to the events which disassembled the Avengers and the alteration of reality known as House of M . When the Young Avengers traveled back in time with Wanda, they were able to restore her memory, and thus her powers. Back in the present, Doom stole Wanda's powers in an effort to become fully omnipotent. He offered to make perfect the life of whoever wanted and even revive the dead, only if he became the king of the world. The Young Avengers, the Avengers and the X-Men refused, instead battling him until his new powers overloaded, leaving him powerless again. He escaped, teleporting himself out of the scene after taking responsibility for all Wanda's action, stating that she was only a puppet, and only he was powerful enough to create that kind of chaos. To the Future Foundation After the death of the Human Torch, Doom joined the Future Foundation with the condition that Reed Richards would restore the intelligence he lost at the hands of the Intelligencia . He helped the team search for the Richards of alternate universes and was kidnapped by "Reed-Alpha", who brought him to Latveria and confronted Kristoff von Doom, who had taken over as ruler. There, with the help of the Future Foundation they re-built 616 Reed's "the Bridge", a device that allowed Reed to peer into alternate realities, traveling to them at will. While on the Bridge, "Reed-Alpha" freed Doom to help battle the Mad Celestials. Rather than taking his chance to escape, Doom stayed and battled for Latveria. Ultimately, Doom lost the battle and seemingly died . Return With no knowledge as to how he survived the blast from the Mad Celestials, Doom woke up in the middle of the ruins of the Interdimensional Council of Reeds, where Valeria had left him a present: the full army of lobotomized Doctor Dooms from alternate realities who were previously captured by the Council, along with two Infinity Gauntlets from alternate universes. With these resources, Doom created the Parliament of Doom . He later returned to again rule Latveria, and was targeted by Lucia von Bardas and the Red Ghost, who wanted to get revenge on Doom for past discretions . Doom journeyed to the Universe that one of his Infinity Gauntlets had belonged to, which was now empty and desolate, and used the gauntlet to create it anew. He separated magic and science, creating the basic rules for their existence, created new life, made himself its ruler. On a world where science and magic were wed, his creations turned on him and six rulers divided Doom's infinity gems between them. Reed and Nathaniel Richards entered this Universe to save Doom after being prompted by Valeria that he was in grave danger. They managed to convince five of the rulers to pardon Doom and managed to escape the clutches of the sixth, bringing Doom back to their universe. Upon their return, Doom declared that he and Richards were again even . Incursion in Latveria After his return, Latveria became the site of an Incursion, a collision between Earth and one of its alternate universe counterparts. This Incursion was different however, in that it was controlled by a mysterious group known as The Mapmakers, who had rigged the other Earth to explode and wished to mark Doom's Earth for potential expansion. Doom fought off The Mapmakers with the help of his adopted son Kristoff Vernard, whilst unbeknownst to him, the Illuminati blew up the other Earth. After the Incursion ended, Doom was alerted to a rock that had fallen from the sky, which was in truth The Mapmaker's beacon. Doom contacted Reed Richards and Stephen Strange in order to confront them about the Illuminati's presence in Latveria and the incursion, but to his fury, they refused to give him answers and Reed warned him not to contact him in regard to the Incursions again. Time Runs Out Over the following months, Victor worked with a team of scientists to reverse-engineer one of the pieces of a Mapmaker he gathered from the Incursion, and successfully mapped their entire network. Doom planned to use the Molecule Man to oppose whatever was the origin of the Incursions. AXIS After winning and imprisoning Loki, Doom discovers that his people are fighting one another and they want to put down Doom, then Doom starting having bad thoughts and realized that Latveria is under a telepathic attack and he cast a spell on himself which makes him immune to the telepathic attack and discovers that it was the Red Skull who is responsible on what happening in Latveria. Then a light comes out from the Castle Doom. Now a free Loki -thanks to Valeria and Verity Willis- stabs the glowing light ball which releases the "Truth Wave" which stops the telepathic attack by the Red Skull in Latveria . Then Magneto destroyed the doombots which guarding a palace door and enter the castle. There, he finds Doom, Loki, Verity, and Valeria. He offers an alliance with Doom and Loki against with the Red Skull who is now the Red Onslaught, which Doom's agree . Then Doom arrives in Genosha with the rest of the villains that was recruited by Magneto. Then he destroyed one of the two sentinels with the help of Loki and Magneto. Then the Red Onslaught is now free from the mental blocks which makes him able to mind control the villains and order Carnage to attack Strange and Wanda, luckily Genesis knock outs Carnage.But the Red Onslaught was able to control Strange and commands him to hit himself with an energy blast which stuns Strange. Now, the spell is incomplete, Doom helps Wanda to cast the spell which able to defeat the Onslaught. The spell was been successfully cast and covers the entire land of Genosha. After the land being covered by the spell, all the villains disappeared without a trace, including Doom. | Powers = 'Magic:' Doctor Doom's potential in the mystic arts comes from the Roma (i.e. Gypsies) heritage of his mother . He learned these abilities from his time with a secret order of monks in Tibet . He further developed his abilities by studying with Doctor Strange and traveling through time and learning lost Dark Arts from individuals such as Morgan le Fey. After Dr. Strange stepped down as the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, Doom was amongst the candidates considered suitable to replace him. However, Doom considers his scientific abilities to be more important and has devices that do many of the same things. *'''Mystical Blasts *''Mystical Force-fields'' *''Invoke Entities'' *''Spell Casting'' *''Summoning'' *''Teleportation'' *''Dimensional Travel'' *''Mystical Ensnaring'' *''Mystical Portals'' Mind Transference: By training with an alien race, Doom has gained the ability to switch his mind with that of another nearby human being with whom he has made eye contact, a process which he learned from the alien Ovoids . However, Doom prefers his own body and only uses this transference power as a last resort . | Abilities = Super-Genius class Intelligence: Doctor Doom's most dangerous weapon is his intellect. He is one of the top mortal minds on the planet. Doom even cured Ben Grimm from his Thing form. Doom has constructed hundreds of devices, including a working time machine, devices which can imbue people with powers , and many types of robots . His most frequently used robots are his "Doombots," exact mechanical replicas of the himself. They look like him, talk like him, and even act like him. Individually, Doombots have an advanced AI (artificial intelligence) so that each one believes itself to be the real Doom . As a safety measure, each Doombot has a dampener program that is triggered whenever the real Doom (or another Doombot) is nearby. These "body doubles" appear when Doom cannot be present or is unwilling to risk his own life, and are often responsible for Doom's return from certain death . Another common type of robot used is the Servo-Guard, the police force of Latveria . Doom specializes in physics, robotics, cybernetics, genetics, weapons technology, biochemistry, and time travel. He also has natural talents for leadership, strategy, politics, and manipulation. Highly Influential Connections: As Monarch of Latveria, Doctor Doom has access to technological and military hardware. Also has command of conventional military forces; see Doctor Doom's Generals. Diplomatic Immunity: As the leader of a sovereign nation, Doctor Doom often visits the United States or the United Nations for political reasons. He enjoys diplomatic immunity during these trips, and his embassy is considered foreign soil. He has even been escorted by Captain America himself. Artist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented artist. He painted a duplicate of the Mona Lisa while using Layla Miller as his model . Pianist: Doom has shown himself to be a talented pianist. He has played various compositions of his own creation . | Strength = Unknown. Presumably considerably less than Iron Man, when wearing his armor. | Equipment = Mystical Armor: Doom used mystic armor obtained through a bargain with the Hazareth Three. The exact specifications of this armor are unknown. Titanium Armor: Dr. Doom's original armor is a nuclear-powered, computer-assisted battle suit. It was magically forged at a monastery in Tibet, but since then has been repaired by normal (technological) means. *''Enhanced Strength: Gives Dr. Doom the ability to lift (press) several tons. He has held his own against Spider-Man in hand to hand combat . *Durability: The armor is fashioned of a high-strength titanium alloy. *Video Communicator: Built into the right wrist is a video communicator, which he can use to stay in contact with his bases from any point on Earth. *Electric Shock: The outer surface of the armor can generate a massive electric shock on command. *Flight: Dr. Doom's suits of armor are upgraded to give him the power of flight without the use for jet-packs. *Jet-Packs: The typical suit of armor has twin jet-packs mounted at the waist, though other suits (or modifications of the original suit) contain a single jet-pack mounted on the back. *Concussive Blasts: Concussive bolts of force can be fired from the gauntlets and faceplate of the armor, though the mask only generates force blasts when it is not being worn. *Force-field: The suit's best defense is the force-field generated by the armor, which has a maximum radius of eight feet (and so can encompass others); Doom cannot attack without lowering his force-field . *Infrared Vision: Infrared scanners in the helmet allow the wearer to detect heat sources, permitting night vision and the ability to see invisible persons (unless they do not give off or can somehow mask their heat signature). *Recycling System: The armor is self-supporting, equipped with internal stores and recycling systems for air, food, water, and energy, allowing the wearer to survive lengthy periods of exposure underwater or in outer space. *Sensor Systems: Optical scanners in the helmet allow the helmet's eyepieces to be used as high-powered telescopes, and parabolic ear amplifiers fitted inside the helmet allow Doom to detect extremely faint sounds and unusual frequencies within the audible range for humans. *Solar Energy Absorption: A thermo-energizer allows the armor to absorb and store solar and heat energy, and use it to power the armor's other systems; this system can only be used while the force-field is deactivated. * '''Splinters of the' True Cross : Doom claims that his armor contains splinters of the True Cross, along with other such defenses (presumably to protect him from undead enemies, i.e DraculaStating in , that he has always anticipated war between himself and Dracula). Considering Doom's capabilities to time travel, there is possibility of this being true. Doctor Doom possesses two different Infinity Gauntlets from two alternate realities, but due to that, they don't work the same way in his home reality. As a genius-level inventor and monarch of a sovereign nation, Doom can attain many other pieces of equipment as needed. See Also: Technological Achievements, Doctor Doom's robots. | Weakness's = Ego: It has been shown in the past that Doom can be manipulated by pandering to his sense of superiority, especially over Reed Richards. Spider-Man was able to gain his assistance concerning unknown technology by saying Reed could not figure it out. | Transportation = Various; formerly his Flying Fortress. | Weapons = Formerly, Doom often carried a "broomhandle" Mauser pistol, which he used to dispatch targets "unworthy" of his other means of attack. | Notes = * In Latveria, Doom has his own holiday - Doom's Day, which is an enormous celebration . * One of Doctor Doom's traits that often makes him stand out is his tendency to refer to himself in the third person. * Because of his status as ruler of Latveria, Doom typically has diplomatic immunity. This is perhaps his greatest asset, as any attempt to kill him would be a breach of international law - It has been used to prevent his death at the hands of the Fantastic Four, and resulted in Captain America acting as Doom's escort/bodyguard whilst he was making a diplomatic visit to America. | Trivia = * In one retcon, the scar that Doom originally received from the explosion of his arcane device was, while large, not horribly disfiguring. In his eagerness to assume his masked persona he donned the faceplate of his first suit of armor while the metal was still smoking from the forge. The burns he suffered from this act were thought to have made him truly hideous. However, this was later itself retconned in the series Books of Doom. * The original story of his scar was that the explosion of his demonic portal actually did cause a hideous disfiguring scar, and to suit his own hubris, he donned the infamous mask. * After the Secret Wars, the Beyonder appeared in the , where he explained that he had pulled Doom from a different time. He then rectified the situation by reordering Doom's appearances to fit the time-stream. ]] * Doctor Doom made a cameo appearance in the pages of DC's JLA #1. In the scene, Doom and Wolverine are executed by a super-villain team known as the Hyperclan. * In , Doom states he has studied under one of Dracula's greatest enemies, suggesting that Doom has traveled back in time to study under Abraham van Helsing. * In , Doom shows that he does not recognize Dracula's title of Count. * Doom committed his first murder at the age of sixteen, however it was in self-defence . * Doom states that his self-awareness began when he was within his mother's womb. Doom theorized that his mother's contact with demons is what made this possible, further stating that their "... touch opened his mind too clearly and too early" . *Benjamin Grimm may have been responsible for the accident that disfigured Doom, which he admitted during the Age of Ultron Event, saying that he had tampered with Doom's machine some time before the accident. * Dr. Doom was featured on stamp #84 of the Marvel Value Stamps "A" series. It was published in in May, 1975. | Links = * The Latverian Embassy: Curt's Doctor Doom Shrine * Frequently Asked Questions About Doctor Doom * A short biography about Dr. Doom * doom/ Dr. Doom Official Fanlisting * DoomScribe's Den of Madness Fanpage * Other Dr. Doom Fanpage * Doom/ Yahoo! Groups Dr. Doom forum * Doomgate * Fanlisting for Julian McMahon´s portrayal of Dr. Doom in the movie "Fantastic Four" * doom.html Brief Profile at Spiderfan.org *toybiz *http://www.marvellegends.net *An area where one can talk about Dr.Doom and also contains extensive info about him }} Category:Von Doom Family Category:Millionaires Category:Time Travelers Category:Kings (Royalty) Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:Summoning Category:Force Field Category:Teleporters Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Painters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Musicians Category:Possession Category:Night Vision Category:Armor Users Category:Gypsies Category:Power Cosmic Category:Dictators Category:Photokinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Hypnosis Category:Fantastic Four Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Thor Villains Category:Luke Cage Villains Category:Silver Surfer Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Scientists Category:Humans Category:Geneticists Category:Scarred Characters Category:Squirrel Girl Villains Category:Magicians Category:Namor Villains Category:Hawkeye Villains Category:Shang Chi Villains Category:Parliament of Doom members (Multiverse) Category:Clone Masters Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Chemists Category:Inventors Category:Physicists Category:Secret Wars participants